Rin or Len, Lenka or Rinto?
by HimeKami Mirrorvoice
Summary: Mungkin ini adalah hari sial Kagamine Twins, gara-gara bulan purnama semua jadi seperti ini. -Genderbend alert!
1. Shit, that full moon!

**Rin or Len, Lenka or Rinto?**

* * *

**HimeKami**

* * *

**Warning : Typo(s), genderbend, aneh, gaje, ide pasaran**

* * *

Kami : HimeKami kembali dengan fic baru kita~ *Nari gaje*

Hime : …

Luna : kita abaikan author yang gaje itu, Llu, kau baca disclaimer!

Llu : o-ok

* * *

**Disclaimer : HimeKami gak bakal punya vocaloid, vocaloid Cuma milik abang CRYPTON dan mbah YAMAHA**

* * *

Luna : ok, kita mulai aja

3

2

1

* * *

Cekidot!

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Uaah! Susah sekali!" teriak gadis berambut honey blonde beriris aqua marine, yang sedang duduk di depan meja belajarnya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya cowok ber-pony tail yang mirip dengan gadis itu. Cowok itu sedang melihat bulan purnama dan bintang dari kamarnya. Atap kamar dari kedua bocah ini memang sengaja dibuat tembus pandang, seperti kaca, namun tidak terbuat dari kaca

Mereka adalah Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len, saudara kembar yang beda 5 menit dimana Len lahir terlebih dahulu.

"Tolong ajarkan aku bab ini, kau kan ketua OSIS, kapten tim basket dan pemenang olimpiade matematika 3 bulan yang lalu, kau pasti bisa masalah ini" ucap Rin panjang dikali lebar sama dengan luas #plak

Len pun meloncat dari tempat tidurnya. Tempat tidur Len diatas sementara Rin dibawah

"Trigonometry? Itu mudah Rin" tanggap Len setelah membaca soal di buku Rin

Yah, meskipun mereka kembar, namun mereka di sekolahkan di sekolah yang berbeda. _"supaya mereka mendapat banyak teman"_ begitulah kata orang tua mereka. Rin bersekolah di sekolah putri Crypton High, sementara Len bersekolah di sekolah putra Yamaha High

Dan apa yang dikatakan Rin tadi benar, Len adalah ketua OSIS, kapten tim basket, dan pemenang olimpiade matematika se-jepang. Len pintar dalam bidang akademis juga bidang non-akademik. Sementara Rin, dia hanya piawai dalam bidang non-akademik, Rin hebat dalam olahraga, Rin adalah pemimpin dari tim volley Crpton High yang memenangkan kejuaraan bulan lalu, Rin juga piawai dalam memasak. Namun dalam bidang akademik Rin sangat pas-pasan. Sehingga ia butuh Len untuk membantunya

"…Jadi begini, kau mengerti Rin?" Tanya Len

"Iya, mengerti, arigatou!" jawab Rin sembari tersenyum

"Ne, Len-niichan kesini bentar deh!" ucap Rin sambil menarik Len ke arah cermin berbingkai kuning di depan sebuah meja berwarna orange

"Apaan sih!" protes Len karena dia ditarik-tarik

"Ne, Nii-chan kau ingat Miki-chan?" Tanya Rin sembari menatap kaca

"Furukawa Miki yang waktu itu datang kemari?" ucap Len kembali bertanya

"Iya, kata Miki-chan, kita mirip sekali, kalau jepit rambut dan pita ku dilepas, dan rambutku dikuncir ponytail, maka aku akan mirip dengan mu" ucap Rin

"Hng? Mungkin kalau rambutku ini digerai dan diberi pita besar, lalu poniku dijepit, mungkin aku akan mirip denganmu! ahaha" sahut Len diakhiri dengan tawa

"Ditambah dengan rok yang manis juga! ahahaha" Rin pun ikut tertawa

"Ayo kita coba!" ucap Rin cepat dengan wajah yang serius, atau mungkin bisa disebut menyeramkan

"Apa katamu? Hei Rin! Gwaaaaaa!"

Cling~

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, Len pun telah didandani Rin menjadi gadis manis yang mirip dengan Rin dilengkapi pita hitam sebagai ganti pita putih yang biasa dipakai Rin

"Kyaaa Lenny~ kau imut sekali!" pekik Rin dan memeluk Len, membuat Len ambruk dengan Rin diatasnya karena Len terkejut oleh _death hug_ Rin

"Ughh… Ri.. Rin.. sesaak…" ucap Len dengan terbata-bata

"Len, Rin waktunya makan malam" ucap Lily-Ibu Len dan Rin- sambil membuka pintu kamar anak kembarnya itu

"Wah, Lenny, kau manis sekali, kerja bagus, Rin!" ujar Lily sembari terkikik geli dan mengacungkan jempolnya

"Okaa-san!" protes Len

"Ahahaha, benar kan Nii-chan, kau manis sekali!" sahut Rin diiringi tawanya juga tawa Lily

"Ahaha, sudah-sudah ayo kita makan" ujar Lily lalu keluar dari kamar Rin dan Len

"Aku duluan ya, Lenny~" ujar Rin dengan nada menggoda sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu ia melesat turun ke ruang makan

"Dasar menyebalkan, kenapa aku bisa punya kembaran seperti dia" gerutu Len sembari membenahi penampilannya

* * *

**Rin's POV **

Aku kembali menatap diriku di cermin setelah makan malam. Makan malam hari ini hanya bertiga saja, aku Len-niichan dan Okaa-san. Otou-sanku, Oliver sedang mengurusi bisnisnya di Amerika.

Apa aku semirip itu dengan Len-niichan ya? Sampai Miki bilang begitu

"Kau sedang apa? Tak biasanya kau doyan bercermin" aku mendengar suara dengan nada yang menggodaku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Len-niichan. Dia telah memakai piyama bermotif pisang

"Apaan sih? Aku kan hanya membuktikan ucapan Miki!" protesku

"Ahaha iya iya"

"Ne, onii-chan apa kita semirip itu ya?" tanyaku

"Entahlah" jawabnya sembari menatap bayangan ku di cermin,aku pun menatap bayangannya di cermin

Eh? Ke-kenapa ini? Tubuhku terlempar?

'Puk'

Eh? Apa ini? Aku tertindih?

"Apa yang terjadi!?" aku mendengar suara pekikkan seseorang gadis-mungkin-, dan aku lantas membuka mataku

Hoe? Siapa dia? Dia imut sekali, memakai piyama kebesaran dengan wajah memerah seperti itu, dan rambut pony tail panjang, juga poni nya yang agak acak-acakkan itu… kyaa manisnya

"Rin?" tunggu, suara itu mirip dengan suara Len-niichan? Tapi lebih imut

"Kau, Len-niichan?" eh? Kenapa ini? Kenapa suara yang ku keluarkan lebih maskulin seperti ini?

"…" tanpa berkata apa-apa, sesosok gadis itu-atau mungkin dia adalah Len-niichan- menarik tanganku ke arah cermin

"Mu… mustahil! Ini bohong kan?!" pekikku yang sedang menatap cermin. Rambutku cepak, dan aku jadi ganteng, dan hoe? Piyamaku kekecilan seperti ini

"Dugaanku benar. Rin, entah mengapa kita jadi seperti ini, kita bertukar gender" sahut Len-niichan yang yang kini menjadi gadis cantik itu

"A-apa yang harus kita lakukan, Len-niichan?" tanyaku dengan gemetar. Jujur saja, aku takut kalau kita tidak bisa kembali ke wujud semula lagi

"Aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Len-niichan dengan nada yang terkesan _madesu_(?)

"Hiks…" entah mengapa aku pun mulai menangis. Aku takut kalau aku akan terjebak di tubuh ini selamanya. Aku takut kalau aku tidak bisa kembali ke tubuh asliku

"Hei, sudahlah, jangan menangis, nanti kita pikirkan caranya bersama" ujar Len dan menepuk kepalaku pelan

"…Lagi pula aneh kalau melihat anak laki-laki menangis seperti itu" sambungnya

"Onii-chan!" protesku

"Sudahlah kita tidur saja" ujarnya sembari menghapus air mataku dan tersenyum

* * *

**Len's POV**

Sigh, gila, mimpi apa aku semalam. Aku tak bisa tidur, meski aku sendiri yang menyuruh Rin untuk tidur. Susah untuk tidur di tubuh anak gadis seperti ini, dan tampaknya Rin tidak kesulitan untuk tidur dalam tubuh anak cowok. Sigh, ternyata tubuh gadis ini tampak jauh dari kata _sexy_. Ini _flat_ dan… ugh! kenapa aku malah berfikiran kotor seperti ini! Aku harus tidur sekarang

.

.

.

.

.

'KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGG'

"Berisik" umpatku sembari berjalan ke arah meja di mana jam alarm pengganggu tidur itu berada. Semalam aku bermimpi aneh sekali. Aku menjadi seorang gadis manis dan…

Tu..tunggu! Cermin ini salah kan? _Masaka_…

"KYAAAAAA!" su-suaraku… jadi, yang semalam itu bukan mimpi ya?

'KRIET'

"Selamat pagi Lenny, Are? Kau siapa?" gawat itu suara okaa-san

"Um, a-aku…" jawabku serba salah

"Kau Len? Wah, kau imut sekali!" pekik okaa-san dan langsung menghadiahi aku dengan _death hug_nya dan matanya berbinar-binar. Dasar okaa-san!

"Okaa-san! Ini situasi gawat!" protesku

"Iya, iya, cepat kau bangunkan Rin, lalu kita diskusikan masalah ini di bawah" sahut okaa-san seraya tersenyum

"Eh? Aku tidak mau ketahuan otou-san!" ujar ku. Asal kalihan tahu, masalah sekecil apapun kalau sudah ketahuan oleh otou-san akan gempar jadinya

"Tenang saja, otou-san kan sedang di Amerika, kau lupa ya?"

"Oh iya…"

"Sudah bangunkan Rin sana" perintah okaa-san lagi

"Oi, Rin, bangun" teriakku dengan suara cempreng

"Ngh…. 5 menit lagi…" gumamnya dengan suara maskulin miliknya

"Hei, Rin, okaa-san punya jus jeruk tuh" ujarku singkat. Perkataan tadi adalah 'jurus special untuk membangunkan Rin Kagamine'

"Ah, iya aku ba..GWAAAA"

'BRUK BRUK'

Dasar Rin, ceroboh sekali dia

"I…ittai" gumamnya

"Daijoubu, Rin-kun?" Tanya okaa-san dengan nada menggoda Rin

"-kun? Hoe? Jadi semalam itu bukan mimpi!?" pekik Rin

"Ng.. kalian mandi dulu saja, lalu kita diskusikan masalah ini di bawah sambil sarapan" ujar okaa-san

"Baik…" jawab kami lesu

Setelah itu okaa-san pun turun. Bagaimana caranya aku mandi ya…

"ng… Len-neechan?"

Hei? Rin memanggilku apa? –neechan?

"Apa?" tanyaku singkat

"Bagaimana caranya aku mandi? Ma-maksudku, dengan tubuh ini aku…"

"Sudahlah mandi saja, dan jangan berfikir macam-macam" potongku. Meski aku bilang begitu, kenyataannya aku tahu, bahwa aku sendirilah yang susah untuk tidak berfikir macam-macam

"Ha-hai'!" sahutnya lalu melesat menuju kamar mandi yang berada di sudut kamar kami.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana? Dan kenapa okaa-san tidak kaget sama sekali, mendapati keadaan kami seperti ini?" Tanya Len, sembari mengoles selai pisang ke rotinya

"…" Rin hanya mengangguk-angguk menanggapi ucapan Len, sambil sibuk mengunyah roti dan selai jeruk di mulutnya

"Satu-satu Len, nah, okaa-san akan bercerita mengenai kisah lama di keluarga Kagamine" ujar Lily membuka ceritanya sembari mengoles mentega ke rotinya

"Ini adalah sebuah kejadian, atau kalian bisa menyebutnya kutukan di keluarga Kagamine. Dimana pada suaktu waktu di bulan purnama, salah satu- ah tidak, 2 anak dari keturunan Kagamine akan bertukar gender, dan ibu tidak menyangka kalau kalian yang…"

"Jadi, bagaimana cara kembali kewujud asli kita?" Tanya Len memotong cerita Lily

"Sabar dulu Len-chan. Nah, cara kembalinya adalah…"

Lily menggantungkan ucapannya sementara ia mengunyah rotinya

"Adalah?" sambung Len yang penasaran

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Rin yang juga mulai penasaran

"Kalian harus menunggu sampai bulan purnama berikutnya, ohohoho" ujar Lily disertai tawa diakhirnya

"Okaa-san! Serius dong!" protes Rin dan Len bersamaan

"Okaa-san serius kok, nah hari ini kalian tidak usah sekolah dulu, okaa-san akan mendaftarkan kalian ke Vocaloid High School."

"Vocaloid High School?" Tanya Rin dan Len bersamaan

"Iya. Kepala sekolahnya kenalan okaa-san dan otou-san. Dan apa kalian ingin tetap bersekolah di sekolah lama kalian?"

"Tidak" jawab Len singkat

"Pasti gempar nantinya" sahut Rin

"Iya, kan? Nah, untuk pakaian kalian bertukar saja, termasuk perlengkapan khusus wanita dan laki-laki. Untuk seragam, nanti okaa-san yang urus. Oh iya, kalian juga butuh nama baru" jawab Lily

"Nama baru? Haruskah?" Tanya Len

"Tentu saja! Hmm… bagaimana kalau Lenka dan Rinto? Baguskan? ohohoho" ujar Lily dengan tawa puas diakhirnya

"Lenka?" ujar Len sembari melirik ke arah Rin

"Rinto?" ujar Rin sembari melirik ke arah Len

"Berarti mulai sekarang aku memanggilmu Lenka-nee ya?" Tanya Rin setelah meneguk air putihnya

"Dan aku memanggilmu Rinto? Selama sebulan ini? Astaga…" gumam Len

"Berjuanglah Lenka-chan, Rinto-kun" ucap Lily sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Dan dengan ini dimulailah hari-hari Lenka dan Rinto. Bagaimana kisah mereka disekolah baru mereka? Nantikan kisahnya di chapter selanjutnya!

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Kami : hore selesai~ *nari jaipong*

Hime : *tendang Kami* minna-san, tuliskan pendapat, kritik dan saran anda mengenai fic ini. **Review please**

l

l

l

V


	2. New school, new friend, new story

**Rin or Len, Lenka or Rinto?  
Chapter 2**

* * *

**HimeKami**

* * *

**Warning : Typo(s), gaje, aneh**

* * *

Kami : chapter 2 desuu~ *tebar kembang tujuh rupa, nari balet*

Hime :…

Llu : Hime-sama dari kemarin diam terus, ada apa Hime-sama?

Hime : aku ogah menanggapi onii-chama yang gaje itu. Udah ah, Luna, baca disclaimer!

Luna : ha-hai'!

* * *

**Disclaimer : vocaloid punya YAMAHA dan Crypton Future Media**

* * *

Kami : ok, kita mulai aja sekarang

Hime : tu-tunngu!

Kami : kenapa?

Hime : Itu! Psst…psst.. *bisik-bisik ke Kami*

Kami : oh, ok, hei kalian semua, ayo kesini! *panggil Luna, Llu, Alice*

Kami : psstt. Psst.. *bisik-bisik ke Luna, Llu, Alice*

**ALL : minna-san, Akemashite Omedatou Gozaimasu!**

Kami : ok, kita mulai cerita ini sekarang!

3..

2..

1..

* * *

Cekidot!

* * *

**Len's POV**

Aku terbangun dengan rasa yang tidak biasa. Bagaimana tidak, hari ini aku, Len Kagamine, mulai menjalani hariku sebagai gadis cantik bernama Lenka Kagamine. Sigh, harapan bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi telah pudar di benakku

Aku pun loncat dari tempat tidurku seperti biasa dan melihat ke tempat tidur Rin. Dan seperti yang sudah kuduga, bukan wajah gadis imut yang sedang terlelap, namun wajah cowok keren, yang lebih keren dari pada aku yang cowok tulen

"Rin, bangun" panggilku. Jujur saja, aku masih belum terbiasa memanggilnya Rinto

"5 menit lagi… Len-nee" sahutnya seperti biasa. Tu-tunggu, Len-nee? Dia ini mengigau atau apa?

"Rinto-kun, bangun~" bisikku pada telinganya dengan nada yang.. ugh, sangat moe. Entah dari mana aku mendapatkan ide ini

"Hoe? Lenka-nee?" ujarnya yang tampak terkejut sembari buru-buru memegangi hidungnya saat menatapku

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku

"A-aku rasa aku mimisan" jawabnya tergagap, lalu bergegas lari ke kamar mandi

Geez, bahkan adikku sendiri mimisan ketika melihatku. Ini lebih buruk dari yang aku kira

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Apa kalian sudah siap memulai hari baru kalian, Lenka-chan, Rinto-kun?" Tanya Lily pada Len dan Rin yang sedang melahap sarapannya.

Kali ini mereka sarapan berempat, otousan mereka telah pulang dari Amerika, dan tidak seperti dugaan Len, reaksi otousannya malah biasa saja, ia hanya memandang mereka seraya tersenyum puas, entah karena apa

"Entah.." jawab Len singkat, sementara Rin sibuk mengunyah sesendok sereal

"Kalian tampak cocok dengan seragam itu" puji Lily sambil mengamati Len dan Rin

Len, atau bisa di panggil Lenka, mengenakan seragam sailor musim panas berwarna putih dengan pita merah dan garis hitam di lengannya, juga rok berwarna hitam bergaris merah dibawahnya. Rambut honey blonde sepunggung miliknya diikat pony tail berpita merah yang membuatnya sangat imut

Sementara Rin mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek dengan dasi merah yang sangat panjang dan celana panjang hitam. Poninya di jepit menggunakan 4 jepit sederhana berwarna putih. Meski begitu Rin tampak keren sekali

"Nah, Otou-san akan mengantar kalian ke sekolah baru kalian" ujar Oliver

"Vocaloid High ya…" gumam Rin tak jelas, sambil meneguk segelas susunya

"Pastikan kalian mendapat banyak teman ya?" ucap Lily sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"Meski dapat teman, toh mereka tidak akan mengenali kita lagi setelah bulan purnama datang" cibir Len

"Sudah, sudah, kalian sudah selesai kan? Ayo berangkat" ucap Oliver sembari menggiring Len dan Rin keluar dari ruang makan

"Ittekimasu!" ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan

"Itterasai" jawab Lily sembari melambaikan tangan kanannya

Di perjalanan menuju Vocaloid high school, Len dan Rin duduk dengan gelisah. Bagaimana tidak, kesekolah baru, dengan tubuh baru, yang bahkan mereka tidak pernah bermimpi tentang itu.

"Lihat itu Miki-chan dan Teto-chan! Uh oh, ada Kuo-chan juga! Wah, Kai-chan juga! Gaku-kun juga!" ujar Rin semangat saat mereka melewati gedung Crypton High dan Yamaha High. Mereka cuti dari sekolah asli mereka.

"Diamlah **Rinto**" sahut Len dengan menekan kata 'Rinto', sembari melirik Miki, Teto Mikuo, Kaito, dan Gakupo-Kawan-kawannya- itu

"Kau bawel, Lenka-nee!" protes Rin

"Sudah-sudah" lerai Oliver

"Len, sifat dan gaya bicaramu harus lebih manis, dan Rin, kau harus menjaga Len, karena disini kaulaki-laki." Ujar Oliver sembari mengerem mobilnya di depan gedung Vocaloid High

* * *

**Len's POV**

Aku dan Rin menatap gedung Vocaloid high dari kaca mobil. Gedung itu bernuansa ungu muda dan hijau muda. Benar-benar cerah, menarik dan um.. norak. Lebih bagus Yamaha high yang bernuansa biru, atau Crpton high yang bernuansa krem

"Nah, ayo kuantar ke ruang kepala sekolah" ucap otou-san lalu keluar dari mobil diikuti Rin. Tumben otou-san sebaik ini

Aku pun menyusuri lorong sekolah ini, dan kenapa koridor ini sepi ya? Dan juga bernuansa hitam-putih. Aneh..

"Nah, ini dia" aku membaca plat nama yang tergantung di dekat pintu yang di tunjukkan otou-san 'Rui Kagane, School Principal' Aku penasaran seperti apa ya, kepala sekolah dari sekolah yang norak ini

"Oi, Rui!" teriak otou-san sembari mengetuk-ketuk pintu berwarna coklat itu. Kuakui, itu bukan cara yang sopan untuk memanggil seorang kepala sekolah

'Kriet'

"Silahkan masuk… oh, Kau, Oliver!"

Aku melihat pria berambut hitam yang mirip sekali denganku, hanya saja rambutnya hitam dan matanya kuning. Apa dia Rui?

"Lama tak bertemu, Rei, mana Rui aku ingin bertemu dengannya"

Melalui perkataan otou-san itu, aku tahu bahwa pria itu bukan Rui

"Rui-sama, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda!"

'Tap tap'

"Sudah kuduga, itu pasti kau, Oliver-kun, tidak ada orang yang _**sesopan**_itu memanggil seorang kepala sekolah"

Wanita it-bukan, kepala sekolah itu, mirip sekali dengan Rin dengan 4 jepit putih, hanya saja dia berambut hitam dan bermata kuning, dan yang di kenakannya bukan pita sebesar Rin, melainkan hanya bando sederhana berwarna putih. Kepala sekolah yang cukup muda

"Nah, Lenka, Rinto, otou-san akan berbicara dengan Rui, kalian tunggu di sini saja, bersama Rei"ujar otou-san lalu ia masuk ke ruangan itu, meninggalkan aku, Rin, dan pria bernama 'Rei' ini

"Jadi, siapa nama kalian? Oh, aku Kagene Rei" Tanya Rei kepada kami

"Ah! Maaf, namaku Kagamine Rinto" jawab Rin yang sepertinya tersadar dari kekagetannya. Mungkin ia kaget melihat Rui dan Rei

"Aku, Kagamine Len…ka" jawabku dengan sedikit ragu menyebut nama baruku

"Jadi, kalian akan bersekolah disini ya?" tanyanya

"Iya" jawab Rin

"Aku rasa aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian, jadi baik-baik padaku ya! Dan panggil aku Rei-sensei"

"Hai', Rei-sensei" ujarku dan Rin bersamaan

"Jadi, Rei-sensei punya hubungan apa dengan Rui-sensei?" Tanya Rin blak-blakkan. Dasar tidak sopan

"Rin-kun!" tegurku. Yah aku rasa itu lebih mudah dari pada memanggilnya Rinto

"Ma-maaf" ujarnya buru-buru

"Ahahaha, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku adalah adik dari Rui-neesama" ujar Rei-sensei menjawab pertanyaan Rin

"Oh begitu…" ucap Rin

'Kriet'

Aku dan Rin sontak menoleh ke arah pintu ruang kepala sekolah yang kembali terbuka.

"Nah, Lenka-chan, Rinto-kun, selamat datang di Vocaloid high, dan kalian akan menjadi murid di kelas Rei, kelas 2-F" ujar Rui-sensei sembari tersenyum

"Dan karena aku teman ayahmu, jangan terlalu seformal itu memanggilku dengan suffix –sensei, panggil aku Rui-sama, ahaha!" perintahnya diakhiri tawa evil diakhir. Sigh, kepala sekolah yang aneh

Aku dan Rin mengikuti Rei-sensei ke arah kelas kami. Kelas 2-F, kelas paling akhir, kelas paling pojok. Sigh, aku harap kelas itu tidak seburuk yang ku pikirkan

"Kelas terakhir tak seburuk yang kau pikirkan kok" ujar Rei-sensei seperti membaca pikiranku

"Nah, ini dia, persiapkan diri kalian dengan kelas baru kalian!" ujar Rei-sensei setelah kami tiba di hadapan pintu yang memiliki papan bertuliskan 2-F

"Nah, tunggu disini sampai aku memanggil kalian" ujarnya

"Hai'!" jawab Rin

"Minna, Ohayo!" teriak Rei-sensei dan memasuki kelas 2-F tersebut

"Ohayo sensei!" aku mendengar seluruh siswa berteriak ramai

Seperti apa siswa-siswi 2-F ya…

* * *

**Normal POV (**Disini kita panggil Len,Lenka. Dan kita panggil Rin, Rinto.**)**

"Hari ini sensei mempunyai kabar baik untuk kalian" ujar Rei yang telah berdiri di belakang podium

"Berita apa sensei?" Tanya gadis berambut twin tail berwarna teal

"Kalian akan kedatangan siswa baru selama sebulan ini. Mereka adalah murid pertukaran pelajar, jadi mereka hanya disini sebulan saja" jelas Rei-sensei

"Wah, murid baru"

"Dia seperti apa ya?"

"Cewek atau cowok?"

"Aku inginnya cewek saja!"

"Cowok saja!"

"Aku tidak sabar~"

Keributan kelas itu mulai terdengar, menantikan murid baru yang akan menjadi anggota di kelas 2-F itu

"Nah, ayo masuk, Lenka-san, Rinto-kun" perintah Rei-sensei.

Pintu kelas 2-F pun terbuka oleh Lenka, dan ia pun masuk ke kelas itu diikuti Rinto dibelakangnya

"Nah silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian" perintah Rei-sensei

"Namaku Rinto Kagamine, salam kenal" ujar Rinto

"Aku Lenka Kagamine, Kakak kembar dari Rinto. Mohon bantuannya" ucap Lenka dengan membungkukkan badannya sekilas diakhir

"…" sejenak seluruh kelas menjadi hening, namun itu tak berlangsung la-

"Kawaii!"

"Lihat dia keren sekali!"

"Ayo kita bikin fans club untuk Rinto-sama!"

"Lenka-chan, daisuki!"

Lihat? Mereka tidak akan diam saja menanggapi murid baru. Lenka dan Rinto yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa diam

"Sudah, sudah! Nah, Lenka-chan, Rinto-kun, kalian duduk di sana ya, bangku paling pojok di belakang Furuka-san dan Hatsuno-san, Furuka, Hatsuno, tolong angkat tangan kalian!" perintah Rei-sensei, dan cowok berambut merah dan cewek berambut teal disampingnya pun mengangkat tangannya.

Melihat kedua murid itu, Rinto dan Lenka sangat terkejut, bagaimana tidak, wajah 'Hatsuno' mirip sekali dengan sahabat keduanya, Mikuo Hatsune. Dan wajah 'Furuka' mirip dengan sahabat Rin, Furukawa Miki

Lenka dan Rinto pun melangkah ke tempat duduknya diikuti perasaan bingung. Lalu mendudukkan diri mereka

Lenka duduk dipojok, dekat jendela, dibelakang Hatsuno, sementara Rinto duduk disamping Lenka, dibelakang Furuka

Hatsuno dan Furuka menolehkan kepalanya serentak ke arah Lenka dan Rinto

"Lenka-chan, Rinto-kun, Namaku Hatsuno Miku, panggil saja Miku! salam kenal!" ujar gadis berambut twintail berwarna teal, yang ternyata bernama Miku

"Aku Furuka Mikiya, aku suka apel, dan hobiku hunting doujin dan manga yuri" sahut cowok berambut merah, yang bernama Mikiya

"Miki-kun! Jangan ucapkan hal macam-macam kepada murid baru! Dan.. hentikan hobi burukmu itu!" tegur Miku

"Ayolah Miku.. itu hobi yang hebat!" sahut Mikiya

"Hebat? Saat kau membuat manga yuri tentangku dan Luka-senpai? Itu menjijikkan kau tahu!"

"Luka-senpai?" Tanya Lenka

"Yeah, Megure Luka-senpai! Cewek tercantik dan terseksi di sekolah ini!" jelas Mikiya dengan wajah mesum

"Euw!" pekik Miku tertahan

"Mirip nama Megurine Luki-senpai" komentar Lenka

"Megu-"

"Kalian berempat, tolong diam, lanjutkan mengobrolnya saat istirahat ya!" teriak Rei-sensei dari depan papan tulis, nampaknya ia baru selesai menulis sesuatu

"Hai'!" jawab mereka berempat serentak

.

.

.

* * *

**Len's POV**

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku ke gerbang sekolah dengan langkah gontai. Sigh, sudah jam setengah enam sore, dari tadi, 3 setengah jam berlalu, aku dengan sabarnya menunggu Rin yang sibuk dengan fans girlnya, sampai sekarang pun Rin masih sibuk dengan bejibun fans girlnya itu, jadi aku meninggalkannya, dan pulang sendirian. Dasar fans girl bodoh, mereka tidak tahu, yang mereka idolakan itu juga seorang perempuan

"Lenka-nee!" aku melirik Rin yang berlari dan meneriakkan namaku

"Apa?" jawabku dengan nada malas

"Aku… hey! Itu kan mobil otou-san" celetuk Rin

"Apa dia menjemput kita?"

"Yo! Lenka, Rinto!" aku melihat otou-san menampakkan dirinya di balik kaca mobil

"Otou-san menjemput kami?" Tanya Rin. Pertanyaan yang sungguh bodoh

"Tidak" jawab otou-san singkat

"Hoe?" Rin terpekik kaget. Dasar bodoh

"Ahaha, ternyata sifatmu tidak berubah ya? Ayo cepat masuk" perintah otou-san seraya mendorong bahu Rin

"Jadi otou-san benar-benar menjemput kami ya?" Tanya Rin dengan wajah innocent sembari duduk di kursi belakang pengemudi. Sigh, aku baru sadar kalau aku punya saudara sebodoh ini

"Hentikan Rin, kau tampak bodoh sekali" ujarku sambil memasang sabuk pengaman

"Apaan sih!"

"Sudah-sudah!" lerai otou-san sembari duduk disampingku, memasang sabuk pengaman dan mulai menjalankan mobil kami

"Bagaimana sekolah baru kalian?" Tanya otou-san, mungkin beliau mencoba mencairkan suasana

"Aneh" jawabku dan Rin bersamaan

"A-aneh?" Tanya otou-san

"Iya" jawabku singkat

"Otou-san tidak bekerja?" Tanya Rin. Kali ini pertanyaan yang bagus, karena otou-sanku ini termasuk orang yang workaholic

"Yah, otou-san meluangkan waktu untuk anak-anakku yang _unik _ini, ahaha" jawab otou-san. Unik? Aneh iya

"Hm" gumamku tanpa makna. Dan setelah itu tidak ada pembicaraan sampai kami tiba dirumah

"Nah, kita sampai!" ujar otou-san

Aku melirik ke arah Rin yang duduk dikursi belakang. Dia tertidur pulas

"Tidur rupanya, dasar tukang tidur" gumam otou-san sembari terkikik geli

Aku yakin meskipun dibangunkan ia tak akan bangun. Mungkin dia capek mengurusi fansgirlnya yang bejibun itu

"Biar otou-san yang gendong" ujar otou-san lalu membuka pintu mobil

"Otou-san kuat? Dia bukan gadis kecil loh" godaku

"Kuat dong, kau pikir otou-san ini apa?" ujar otou-san lalu menggendong Rin..to, piggy back style, dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah

Aku pun hanya bisa membawakan tas sekolahnya

"Tadaima" ucapku dan otou-san

"Okaerina… ara, Rinto-kun?" ujar okaa-san kaget

"Dia kecapekan karena fansgirlnya yang bejibun itu" jawabku santai lalu mulai melangkah ke kamar

"Rin punya fansgirl? ohohoho"

Sigh, aku rasa aku mulai membenci tawa okaa-san yang itu..

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Kami : yak sampai disini dulu!

Hime : balas review yuk?

Kami : ok deh

* * *

**Harada Ayumi-chan**

Kami : wah? ceritanya seru? terimakasih atas pujian dan fav-nya!

Hime : Ini, udah apdet, cepat gak nih?

* * *

**Namikaze Kyoko**

Kami : selamat, tebakan anda beruntung!

Hime : terimakasih atas fav-nya, ini udah kita apdet

* * *

Kami : Bingung ya? Len=Lenka Rin=Rinto

Hime : maaf kalau kita membuat anda bingung

* * *

** 4ever**

Kami : ini udah lanjut kok

Hime : *makan goreng*

Kami : HIME! JANGAN MAKAN ITU!

* * *

Kami : nah, udah selesai balas review,

Hime : ugh.. kenyang. Sekarang, kau minta review sana!

Kami : ok, readers yang sangat saya cintai (Readers : muntah berjamaah) Kami minta review dari anda sekalian ya!

Hime : Tuliskan kritik saran dan pendapat anda di kolom review di bawah ini

l

l

l

V


End file.
